Survival Of The Heart
by ALENKA123
Summary: Lexie left Mark 5 years ago when he chose Sloan over her. She's tried to sever all ties with Seattle Grace and the people she's left behind, but saying is easier then doing, something that she's battled with while raising her son. As she reluctantly returns to her past, old wounds are opened, And an old love brought forth, But hearts beat as fast as secrets cut deep.
1. Chapter 1

SURVIVAL OF THE HEART

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Lexie Grey thought to herself as she turned the tickets over and over in her hands, while she waited in line at L.A.X. Her pulse was racing and her palms were sweating, something her 4-year old son Parker noticed. He tugged his little hand from hers, "Eww mommy" he giggled, wiping his pudgy fingers on his pants and squinting at her. Lexie managed a strained smile for the toddler and handed him the handle of his new "Buzz Lightyear" suitcase with the light up wheels and sound effects. Thankfully (for her nerves) the batteries had been worn down within the first few days he had it. She'd promised him that as soon as they got to Seattle she'd buy him new batteries to reward him for being such a good boy on the trip. So far he'd been an angel, he'd been ready to go when he'd gotten up after his evening nap, had his suitcase packed, ate dinner without a single complaint about the "green stuff" and had his shoes on the right feet. "Thank god for Velcro," she'd thought as she loaded him along with their luggage into the awaiting taxi.

Now they'd made it to the airport with little tears or stress, until now. While Parker wasn't a sobbing mess, Lexie was a nervous, sweaty wreck. As Parker excitedly ran down the ramp to the plane, Lexie hurriedly fumbled and finally handed the flight attendant their boarding passes and hurried after her son.

"Parker, Thatcher Grey," She said bending down. "What did I tell you about going without Mommy?" The little boy pouted and looked at the floor, 'to not to" he mumbled. His cute little pout caused a smile to spread involuntarily across his mother's face. "I don't care if you're all sweaty mommy," he said pushing himself up and kissing her nose. "I still love you," She laughed. "And I don't mind your such little rebel, I love you too" He grabbed his suitcase and made sure to keep up with his mother's footsteps.

Once they were seated and Parker was securely buckled in at the window seat (something he'd insisted on) Lexie leaned back (taking full advantage of the complimentary pillow) and closed her eyes. This was a bad idea, a very, VERY, bad idea. Did they really need her for this? Of course they did, he'd insisted, plus she knew that she'd feel guilty forever if she denied her son this chance. She's already denied him so much.

The trouble was, this was a lot, returning to Seattle. There was a lot here. A lot of history. History that she did not want her son (however old he may be) hearing about. She'd get in, say her goodbyes, get out and take her son with her. And before anyone could notice anything, they'd be back in L.A. She knew it sounded harsh, but it was the right thing to do, it was the practical thing to do. She was aware that there were many who'd beg to differ on the last part, after all what the hell was practical about coming home for 3 days trying to be a comfort to her ailing father, all the while trying to sneak her son around, trying to hide him from HIS father.

A little while later, After she'd given up on trying to read Parker a bedtime story, and let him rent "Toy Story 2" for the remainder of the trip, she tried to close her eyes and relax. But her anxious silence was awakened by the giggles emanating from the seat next to her. The oversize headphones, kept falling past his ears, and he was having fun stretching and pulling at the adjustable headset. She lightly took them from him and adjusted the size so they would fit his head, shushed him, and kissed the top of his head, then lay back for some much anticipated worrying.

He would figure it out she knew he would. He may not be a genius, but he was a doctor and the best in his field, his head (dirty and perverse as it may be, was not full of sawdust) When she realized all her worrying was making her airsick, she tried to push it from her head, and managed to wiggle her way into the aisle. Thankfully Parker was a heavy sleeper and, in the window seat. So the chance that he would wake was slight.

She squeezed herself into the cramped little bathroom, and managed to splash a little water on her face. Reflected in the mirror before her, she saw many things, fear, anticipation, more fear, and was that…hope? She looked closely, and decided that it was just a little more fear. Yet she still stared, as though trying to see something. The expression on her face was reminiscent of something, she was sure.

4 YEARS AGO

_Lexie was pacing, well it was more like taking tiny steps then trying to turn around and walk two more. That was what pacing was in an airplane bathroom. Why did these things have to be so damn cramped! I mean hello, is it too much to ask to breathe while your using it! She told herself to calm down, "it was just airsickness" she said aloud. That was the only way to explain her getting sick a second ago, she probably just needed more ginger ale. This was stupid and unnecessary. "Nerves maybe," she said biting her nails. "You were so nervous about leaving, that you ate too much." She did tend to do that when she was worked up about something. "If your so sure then I wonder why you bought a pregnancy test before you boarded" a little voice sounded in her head. "What all out of magazines?" the voice mocked her. "Shut up" Lexie snapped. It was then that her watch beeped. "Moment of truth" came the voice. "Shut up Shut up Shut up!" Lexie said as she bent to the sink. Seconds later, a little pink __had burned into her memory. She sank to the floor, not caring that she was a million feet in the air on the floor of a public bathroom._

"_Shut up"_

As Lexie quietly made her way back to her seat, careful not to wake the other passengers, that flight from Seattle was still on her mind, the day she'd left, the day her new life had begun. Parker was one of the only good things she took from Seattle. And she wasn't too keen on bringing him back.

Once she'd made it back to their row, she was relived to see Parker still fast asleep. She gently removed his headset and stopped the movie, as she reached up and dimmed the lights, giving him a makeshift nightlight, she noticed her son under new light.

She saw his sculpted facial structure, his sharp cheekbones. And his eyes, how much they looked like his, was unreal, how piercing they were, how focused and precise, she felt as though they were boring into her, demanding an explanation, commanding yet entrancing. It was then that she realized he was staring at her. "Mommy" he said rubbing his eyes. She managed a smile, the smile he loved so much. He snuggled up next to her, his head in her lap.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Lexie laughed and stroked her son's head. "To Seattle, to see Grandpa, Aunt Meredith, Uncle Derek, and maybe some of Mommy's friends remember. It was a second before he nodded slowly. "Oh right" he broke off, obviously deep in thought. 'Have we been to Seattle before?" "No we haven't." "Why not" he asked, breaking off into a yawn. Lexie swallowed, "Well-we never really had time before, Mommy always has to work, but we're going now and it's going to be an adventure." Parker shifted quickly in his mother's lap, so he was facing upward. "An adventure?!" he asked excitedly. "Like the ones Buzz takes?!" She laughed lightly. "Yes, like the ones Buzz takes. Knowing how Parker handled excitement, (running around the room, providing sound effects). She said "And the sooner you fall asleep, the adventure will begin!" Parker pulled his head from his mother's lap and to his pillow, as was soon fast asleep.

Lexie smiled. Parker was the one thing she actually took pride in (other then being a damn good resident). He was an especially good kid, despite his origins. And that was not easily said for kids with single mothers. She'd done a good job with him; she knew she had, so why did she feel so consumed with guilt?

Because she was a liar, maybe not technically, but she'd withheld the truth, and this, this was a pretty big truth.

How many times had she considered calling, visiting? Just as many as she'd thought about how much worse the situation could be. It was a miracle that she'd managed to fid another job, and even more of one that she's managed to slip out of Seattle, unscathed by a truth she wasn't even aware if until the plane ride out.

She hadn't told many people where she was going, and she wanted to keep it that way. She could tell people what she was doing, with out specifying where she was. For weeks she'd worried, and hoped that he would show up at her doorstep, saying they could work it out, that they could do this together. But her plan held fast, unlike their relationship, that had ended pretty cleanly, well at least it appeared so for him. She on the other had couldn't have taken it worse, He's chosen an unknown, now estranged (according to Meredith) daughter over her. In some ways she understood, she knew she had to, and in some ways she was still trying to move past it. When she'd heard Sloan had taken off along with the baby, her hopeful fear of him showing up in L.A returned, stronger, and more longed for then ever. But still he was a no-show, as these four years past; she'd been better about it. She'd buried, and burned most of him. Tried for a clean slate, but still little bits of him made their way through the cracks. And it was painful at some times, but tolerable… most of the time.

She'd convinced herself that she'd fallen out of love with Mark Sloan the moment she'd left Seattle. But that was not entirely true. He was a part of her child's life, maybe not physically but he was always there. Everyday, when she made Parker breakfast, when she dropped him off and picked him up from preschool, when she tucked him in at night and sang or read him to sleep. There was no escaping it. As long as she loved Parker, She would love Mark Sloan as well.

And that was something she'd fought and denied since the day, she'd found out she was pregnant. A fact that could never be challenged, or denied. And oh how much did he remind her of Mark. His smile, the way he looked at her. His laugh, his confidence. Those were just a few of the things that had brought her son to her. And they were things she'd cherished and loved since the day he was born.

But no matter how well she took care of Parker she knew she'd stolen from him one of the most important things most children had, a father. It was one thing if the father was dead, or dangerous, as was the case for many single mothers, But not in her case where the father was a vey well self-sustained, generally likeable man, who'd saved a few lives, wasn't remotely dangerous, (except for when it came to the heart) and was a just a phone call away. There was no excuse for her son's denial of a father. Especially if it was being denied by the one he loved most, Some mother she was, not even letting him see a picture or hear at least one story, she's cut her Mark out of her life, out of his life. And that was something she'd never forgive herself for. And she knew that as much love as she gave him, it would never be enough to match what she'd taken from him. A child who was conceived during a moment of love should be shown the love that brought him into this world.

And that was something she'd known and battled with since the day he was born.

AUHTOR'S NOTE

Hi! Well since i just finished up "Never Let Me Go" i figured i may as well try my hand at something less depressing. You know maybe one where they're alive! Anyway i was reading this fabulous story called "Extra Baggage" By "LexieMcSteamy!(which i strongly recommend reading) and it's ah-mazing! I liked it so much, i wanted to do something like it, kind of like a tribute. Anyway, this story will definatley be longer then Never Let Me Go, so i'd really appreciate it if you guys could read it and tell what you think! I'd be grateful to anyone who has suggestions or tips for me.

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The sun was streaming in through the window when Lexie awakened the next morning. Parker was awake and watching his movie. When he noticed his mother was awake he immediately threw off his headphones, and began squirming in his seatbelt. Lexie laughed, reached over and undid the strap holding him in place. Once he was freed, he climbed into his mother's lap and kissed her on the nose! "Hi mommy can I have lucky charms?" he asked immediately. She laughed "What?" "That nice lady with the food car said that she had any cereal ever! Can I have lucky charms?" He stood up on the seat and pointed down the aisle, where a flight attendant was pushing a breakfast cart down the row. When the woman saw Parker, she smiled and waved. Parker waved back before plopping down in his seat. "Her name's Sarah!" he informed his mother "she's really nice. So can I have lucky charms?" Lexie laughed, Parker had a one-track mind this morning. "Well that depends, are you all packed up? I'm pretty sure we're landing in about an hour. Parker nodded. "Oh really?" Lexie asked playfully "then why do I see them on the floor?" Parker quickly grabbed his shoes and fastened the Velcro straps. "There" he said sticking out his lower lip. "Now can I-" Lexie laughed and agreed.

10 minutes later, after Lexie had officially met Sarah and had seen her impressive collection of cereal, Parker was soon having Lucky Charms and chocolate milk for breakfast, while desperately trying to finish Toy Story 2. And Lexie was stressing out. As she fixed her hair and makeup in the bathroom, she tried to calm down. She couldn't loose it now; she had Parker to think about. So she smoothed her hair, pushed the door open and started down the aisle, holding her head high and breathing deeply.

By the time they were landing, Parker was torn between finishing his movie and staring out the window in awe as the plane went lower.

When they bumped to the ground he giggled and grabbed his mother's hand. Although disappointed that he didn't get to finish his movie, Parker was much more interested in his new surroundings. He couldn't wait to get off the airplane, but not before saying goodbye to Sarah and getting his own pair of wings.

They had finally gotten their luggage and were looking for a taxi when Lexie heard someone shout her name. She turned to see her sister Meredith waving excitedly out of a black SUV. "Meredith?" she said completely taken by surprise. "I haven't seen you in 4 years Lex." She grinned. "What kind of sister would I be if I didn't at least pick you up from the airport?" Lexie smiled gratefully and took Parker's hand.

"Parker this is your Aunt Meredith and that man-" Lexie pointed to the handsome smiling man in the driver's seat "Is your Uncle Derek." Meredith smiled down at the boy as he hid behind his mother's legs. Lexie smiled and detached him as Derek got out of the car for a quick hug. "Hey Lex" he said. Parker watched him suspiciously as this strange man gave his mother a bear hug. "Hi Parker." He said bending down, so he was at eye level with the boy. 'Wow that's some suitcase," "It makes noise too, I just need more battries." Derek laughed kindly at his pronunciation of the word. "Well maybe I can help you out with that. May I?' he asked holding out his hands for the suitcase. After a moments pause, He allowed Derek to load it, along with the rest of their luggage into the trunk of the car.

By the time they were on the high way Parker had decided that he liked his aunt and uncle. Aunt Meredith was nice, and she had a pretty smile. Uncle Derek was funny and had good taste in super heroes. Meredith was so happy to see her sister; she knew that relocating so suddenly had been hard on her. She was glad that Lexie was settled well. She was just a bit confused when it came to Parker; She'd thought he'd be younger. She'd only heard about Parker 2 years after Lexie had left. She'd assumed he'd be no older then 3.

They stopped at the super market to grab a few things before heading to the house. Derek offered to take Parker into find some batteries, in exchange for him helping to pick out the ice cream for tonight. Parker eagerly agreed and jumped out of the car with Derek in-tow.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that Derek" Lexie called after him laughingly. Meredith laughed along with her. "He's such a great kid Lex" Lexie grinned proudly. "He is, I got lucky." Meredith smiled.

"You seem like such a good mom. I'm so proud of you. I hope I'm half as good. Lexie's eyes widened as it sunk in. "Mer are you?" Meredith nodded happily. "Oh my god congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!" Meredith smiled and accepted her hug. "Why didn't you tell me on the phone?" Lexie asked happily. "Would it be too corny to say we wanted to be a surprise?" Meredith laughed. "Lexie shook her head. "Absolutely not! You're going to be a great mom!" "If we're lucky we'll get one just as great as Parker. Really Lex you look like you did a great job with him! How old is he, I thought two but.." Her voice trailed off as Lexie bit her lip. "Lex what's wrong did I say-" Lexie shook her head and breathed deeply. "Parker's 4" Meredith looked at her. "Wait-what? That would mean.. But that doesn't make any-"

It was then that Derek opened the door and Parker hopped in clutching Chocolate ice cream and a package of batteries.. "Hi Mommy" he said excitedly. "Guess what?!" Lexie managed a smile. "What?" she asked. "Uncle Derek promised to help me put the battries in when we get home!" "Wow that was awfully nice of him." Lexie said smiling gratefully at Derek. Who shrugged as if it was nothing.

X^X^X^X^X^X^X

The minute the door swung open, Lexie felt a rush of memories flooding back to her. While Derek took Parker to put some batteries in his suitcase. While Meredith helped Lexie get settled in. Parker was getting his own room, but Lexie knew he's eventually wind up crawling in bed with her.

Later that night, Lexie was helping Meredith with dinner. Derek had had to back to the hospital. And even though Parker had begged to skip naptime and go along. Derek promised Parker that he could see the hospital when everyone went tomorrow morning. And the 4 year old grudgingly accepted.

Meredith put down her knife and turned to her sister who ways chopping carrots for the salad and gave her a hug. "It's great to see you Lex, even if it because of.. You know." Lexie smiled. I really missed it here. You look great Mer. "Same for you" Meredith laughed. "It looks like being a mom was kind to you. Oh Lex he's such a great kid. Lexie smiled proudly. "Thanks I got really lucky." "Lexie, I know this is probably not my business," she said slowly as she picked her knife back up and began chopping onions. "But is there something wrong, because before when I said-" She stopped when she saw the tears running down her sister's cheeks. She set her knife back down before brushing her hands off on her jeans.

"Lex what's wrong." "Nothing l-I just- it's the onions." Knowing this was not the case; Meredith led her to the kitchen table and helped her sit down before taking her hand. "What is it?" she asked worriedly. "It's Parker," she said breaking down. "Oh my god" Meredith gasped, "What's wrong is he sick? Is he-"

"He's Mark's" Lexie said quietly. Meredith looked confused "Mark's wh- OH MY GOD"? her eyes widened in shock. "As in Mark Sloan?" Lexis sucked in her cheeks and nodded softly." Meredith was obviously trying to process all this. "And you're sure?" "Positive." That Bas-" "He has no idea," Lexie said quickly. Meredith just sat there. Trying to get it all down. "So" she said finally. "You're telling me, that for the last four years, you've been raising Mark's son by yourself?" Lexie nodded miserably. "Why?" Meredith asked completely befuddled.

"I don't know" Lexie said miserably. "I kept thinking he would come after me, kept hoping, but he never did, and by then I was already 2 months along and had so many things to worry about. And it never felt like the right time! You must be so disappointed in me I'm a terrible mother!" "No your not!" Meredith said forcefully! "You have no idea how much I wanted to pick up the phone and tell him. But I could never bring myself to do it!" Meredith held her hand soothingly. "Parker's going to be five in 2 weeks." Lexie continued, "That's five years, I've hidden his father from him. And I don't know what to do. I just- I don't know what do. I can't keep doing this to him, to myself. Mer I just-" Meredith pulled her into a hug. "Your not alone Lex, I'm here, and we'll figure this out together. "Mer I can't let you do that!" Lexie said, shaking her head. "You must be under so much pressure with the baby and-" Meredith cut her off and squeezed her arm. "I'm your sister, what's your problem is my problem. There's nothing you can say that will make me let go." Lexie nodded and wiped her eyes. "Plus you already told me so basically don't have a choice." Meredith said with a laugh.

Lexie sniffed and joined her. The moment was broken when Parker came racing into room, his amazing suitcase trailing after him, followed closely by Derek. "Mommy Aunt Meredith look!" he cried as he proceeded to race around kitchen, demonstrating the way his suitcase would light up call out heroic phrases such as "_TOO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" _

Lexie smiled as she watched Derek and her sister, immediately connecting with their nephew. It was nice to know, she wasn't quite as alone as she thought.

X^X^X^X^X

As she lay in her old room that night and worried, she thought about all the bad things that could happen when they went in tomorrow morning. Seattle Grace was a big part of her past that she was digging up as well as the people in. And there was one specific someone that she was especially worried about. Someone that she was especially worried about seeing.

It was then that a little figure appeared in her doorway. A little pitter- patter of feet later and the next thing you know, Parker had nestled himself at her side and was fast asleep. She kissed the top of his head softly, and allowed his steady breathing to chase away her worries for a while and lull her sleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well now Meredith knows, who next? I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really wanted to have Derek and Meredith connect with Parker! Isn't he the cutest? I promise the next chapter will have Mark in it! they go to the hospital! EXCITING! I'm so glad you guys liked the story I was blown away with how many people reviewed and followed it! It means so much to me. Again another big thanks to LexieMcSteamy for the inspiration PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVERYONE READ MY A/N WHEN YOU'VE FINISHED, FOR REVIEW REPLIES AND OTHER IMPORTANT STUFF :D

CHAPTER 3

Lexie awoke to see a certain 4 year old, jumping on her bed. When Parker noticed that she was awake he jumped off the bed and raced down the stairs yelling "SHE'S AWAKE SHE'S AWAKE!" Lexie smiled and rubbed her eyes. Parker was always excitable in the morning. Something that really came in handy when she woke him up for preschool.

She dragged herself out of bed, showered, changed, and threw on a little makeup. When she made it downstairs, She found Parker waiting for her, looking like he was about to burst with excitement! Upon seeing his mother, he rushed forward and grabbed her hand and led her to kitchen table! "Look I made you breakfast!" Lexie looked to where an omelet (obviously Derek's handiwork) sat next to a cup of Meredith's incredible coffee. There was also a bowl of cheerios.

"Wow" Lexie laughed sitting down and letting Parker hop up on her lap. "This looks delicious!" "Uncle Derek thought you'd want an omette instead of lucky charms so I helped him," Parker said (forgetting the L) and Aunt Meredith thought you'd want yucky blucky coffee instead of choco moo! So I gave you some too. But I did the cheerios myself he said proudly. "And look I didn't pour the regular moo yet so it won't get all gross and soggy. Lexie stifled a laugh and said, "looks like you thought of everything huh?" he nodded "but all that work made me really thirsty!" this time Lexie did laugh, as she handed him her choco moo and soon after, her cheerios.

X^X^X^X^X^

After breakfast, Meredith, Derek, Lexie, and Parker all got into the car and headed off to the hospital. Lexie's pulse was racing and her palms sweating. Thankfully Parker was distracted with sightseeing and was constantly asking Derek questions about all the different buildings, which he happily answered. By the time they'd pulled into the hospital parking lot Lexie was sure she was about to pass out, As Meredith laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, Derek got out of the car, closely followed by Parker.

Once Lexie and Parker got their visitor's passes, Meredith took them up to the third floor. Just then Christina came around the corner. "Hey Mer we gotta get down to the pit there's-" she stopped short when she noticed Lexie. "Lexipedia?" Lexie, unsure of how to react when seeing her former resident offered a smile. "Where the hell have you been?" Christina asked. "She means hi" Meredith put in. "Well then in that case, it's great to see-" Lexie began, but Christina was no longer focused on her former intern. She was looking at Parker. Who looked up at her. She gave a Mer a puzzled look, to which Meredith gave her a look saying she'd explain later.

Derek and Meredith led the way to Thatcher's room. But Lexie stopped before they could open the door. "Lex what's wrong?" Derek asked. "Can Mer and I go in first?" Lexie asked quietly. "I want to see him, you know before he meets Parker." "Sure" said Derek. "I can take Parker to see the helipad." "If you're not too busy. That would be great" said Lexie. No problem" Derek smiled. "I only have a few surgeries today." He kissed Meredith and said he'd meet them for lunch in about an hour.

It seemed as through her father's addiction had finally caught up with him. He was suffering from kidney failure and had been put on the donor list. "Lexie" he said weakly from his bed, when he caught sight of her. 'Hi dad" she said stiffly. "There's my girl" he said sleepily. "He's a bit groggy" Meredith said quietly "they have him on some pretty serious painkillers." "And they are excellent" Thatcher informed them. "Look at this! My favorite girls, in my favorite hospital." Lexie looked at the ground "Dad I-" Thatcher patted the side of his bed, Indicating that she should sit.

Lexie sat at the foot of his bed and held the hand he held out. "How've you been honey?" he smiled. "I-I've been fine." "Really because if you were fine, then I wonder why I haven't seen you in four years!" his voice rose angrily. Lexie flinched, "dad I-" "I've been in this place for 3 months!" he shouted, "and the only time you can be bothered to show up is when your sister was forced to drag you out here." Lexie jumped off the bed and backed away while Meredith tried to calm him down.

She raced out of the room, and leaned on the wall. She should be used to this, his temper, his mood swings. But she hadn't seen him in four years, and was quite taken by surprise. A moment later Meredith emerged. "I gave him a sedative, so he'll be out for a while." Lexie nodded. "I'm sorry about that," Meredith continued quietly. "He's been on edge lately, you know since he found out you were coming." Lexie took a deep breath. "Maybe Parker shouldn't meet him today." Meredith nodded "I think that's a good idea. We can go say hi to everyone!"

X^X^X^X^X^X

Parker was having a great time! Uncle Derek had taken him up to the way top of the hospital and pointed out all the buildings and places. They were just on their way back down, when Uncle Derek stopped to talk to a tall man with grey hair. "Dr. Sloan this is Parker, Parker this is Dr. Sloan." The man looked down at Parker. "hey kid" Parker just looked up at Derek. Derek, wanting to make this as awkward as possible for Mark, and for Parker, said quickly, "Um Parker has family here in the hospital." Just then Derek's pager went off. "Oh great" he thought, it was an emergency. "Uh Dr. Sloan could you see that Parker gets down to the cafeteria in about half an hour. And I'll catch up with you when I can. "'Wait what? " Derek turned and hurried in the other direction. "Just give him to Meredith when you get down there." "Yeah sure, but what am I supposed to do with a kid for 20 minutes?" Mark called after him. "Be creative" Derek hollered back. "Show him skin grafts!"

"Oh yeah because what kid doesn't love a good skin graft." Mark said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and bent down next to Parker. "So Parker huh? Parker nodded. "Well I'm Mark." "I thought your name was Dr. Sloan?' Parker said smartly. Mark's eyes flashed in annoyance. "Well now I'm Mark ok?" Parker nodded.

X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X

Lexie was waiting impatiently tapping her foot in annoyance. Meredith noticed her sister's worrying "Lex I'm sure he'll be here any-" She was cut off by a yell of "MOMMY" Lexie turned to see Parker racing towards her. "Mommy, Mommy, guess what!?" As he jumped in her arms and relief rushed through her, she noticed that Derek was nowhere in sight. "Parker where's your Uncle Derek?" Parker shrugged. "I don't know." Lexie's eyes widened with concern! 'So you've been running around the hospital all by yourself?"

"Well not entirely" said a voice behind them. Lexie turned, and felt the bottom of her stomach drop. Mark Sloan, in all his smirking glory stood there grinning.

"Hey Lex"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello again! Well there you go a second chapter today! I have waaay too much time on my hands! Plus I really wanted to get this out of the way so I could start working on chapter 4 which may be up by tonight! To reply to a few of the reviews. Yes I'm aware that the timeline is a bit off, something I didn't really pay much attention to. I didn't really think it through. Let's just saw she's been gone about 5 years and a few months instead! I hope it didn't impact your decision to keep on reading because I love you guys and would be very sad to loose you! If I ever do anything like this again I will definitely be more mindful of the timeline. SO TO CLARIFY I AM CHANGING IT TO FIVE YEARS AND A FEW MONTHS! And in reply to KJMorse, i'm not sure how far i'm going to take it, but i think there will most definitely be a few moments where Mark gets to be a father to Parker. Oh and i would once again like to thank LexieMcSteamy! I hoe you liked it! REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATES

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

BE SURE TO READ MY A/N AFTER YOU'RE DONE, REVIEW REPLIES AND MORE

CHAPTER 4

Mark POV: I followed the kid into the cafeteria, still a little worn out from last 20 minutes. Who knew a kid, well anyone could be THAT interested in skin grafts. "I heard him yell "mommy" the second I walked in myself. Wondering who the mother of this little fireball was. I caught sight of her a split second before she picked him up and spun around. "WHAT?! I-just-I-how-i-WHAT!" I tried to hide my utter shock at seeing her. "Cool it Mark" I told myself "You're a world class plastic surgeon, greatest resident you can do this!" I hid my shock behind a typical Mark Sloan smile and threw in a casual. "Hey Lex." It seemed to be working, she definitely looked surprised.

X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X

Lexie froze, rooted to the spot. "Mark I-um" she didn't even get to finish the uncomfortable greeting before she was interrupted by an extremely curious 4 year old. "You know my mommy?" Mark smiled down at him. "Yeah she and I used to be QUITE close friends isn't that right Lex?" he said smirkingly. That answer seemed to satisfy Parker, because he didn't push the subject. Instead he insisted Mark join them, and despite Lexie's unheard protest] of "Dr. Sloan is probably very busy." It was contradicted by "Don't be silly I can spare a few for an old friend."

Meredith, sensing the awkwardness of the situation, took to get some food so "Mommy and Dr. Sloan could catch up." As soon as they were out of earshot Lexie turned on Mark. "Ok I don't know what kind of game your playing Mark, but leave my son out of it!" Mark chuckled. "Don't get your panties in a wad, Derek dropped him with me. You know the ones I'm talking about Lex. The black ones with the lace, and the matching-" "Shut up" "Oh come on I'm only teasing. Seriously though you look good." Lexie rolled her eyes. "I'm seeing you for the first time in 5 years and your already hitting on Me." she scoffed "You really haven't changed."

Mark grinned devilishly, striking her somewhere around the heart. "We all know why you came back Lex." "Well of course you do my dad is-," "Admit it you're still in love with me." Lexie laughed a little too convincingly. "Yes that's it Mark I came back because I can't bear another year to go by without you" she said dramatically. Mark smiled, unfazed by her sarcasm. "You're right, 5 years really is too long. Have dinner with me." "You move fast." She retorted. "You know it." Lexie just smiled, forgetting her anger from before. "So I can take that as a yes-" he grinned. "Well I-" she began.

"Mommy" Parker hopped up on a chair "They have macaroni!" Lexie laughed and leaned over to wipe his chin. "And you seem to have started early." Meredith followed close behind her excitable nephew with a Salad for Lexie. "Mark are you gonna eat?" Parker asked with his mouth full. Mark laughed. "I gotta get back to those skin grafts little man." He winked at Lexie then got up to go." Lexie was breathing a sigh of relief when he turned back around. "Parker, if you like Mac and cheese, you should convince your mom to bring you around my place while you're here. Mine is much better then what they've got here, maybe even the best." Parker's eyes lit up as Mark disappeared through the double doors.

X^X^X^X^X

On his way into the cafeteria Derek ran into Mark who was on his way out. Mark caught his shoulder and faced him. "A warning may have been nice" he nearly seethed. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Derek said innocently. "LEXIE! SHE'S HERE! THAT WAS HER KID!" he snapped, on the verge of exploding. "But you already knew that didn't you?" Derek was silent for a while. "Lexie's staying with us for a while, you know because of." Mark nodded, slightly calmer. "I knew things didn't work out very well last time, I wasn't sure how to tell you. Look I've gotta get in there, but we'll have a beer after work on me, and we can talk if you want" Mark grudgingly accepted, partly because he wanted to drink Derek out of house and home for not telling him about Lexie. "And cheer up" Derek called after him. "You've got skin grafts to build!" "Shut up"

X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASSSE!" came Parker's voice from the backseat for the 20th time. "Just say yes! Meredith begged! "No! My whining 4-year old is not about to convince me to have dinner with Mark Sloan." Lexie called above Parker's pleading. Her anger with Mark fully restored.

Ultimately it became too much for her, she turned in her seat to face her son. Seeing that he had his mother's attention, Parker momentarily stopped his pleas. "Parker if you're quiet for the rest of the way home Mommy with THINK about it." She said partly giving in. Parker agreed and sat back in his seat with a big grin on his face and what felt like the biggest victory and 4 year old could have in his grasp.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well there you go the third chapter I've done today, even though technically you will be reading this tomorrow so.. yeah. Anyway WOW thanks for all the reviews and follows you guys really light up my writing life! To reply to LEXIEMCSTEAMY, No I chose to leave Sophia out of this one, I feel like that would be kinda messy. And as for Zola, I actually forgot, so I added the pregnancy, and I also feel like that would be the best choice for my story. TO BEKAROO: I don't think I'm going to drag out Mark finding out, that could get annoying, and since I don't want the story to go on forever (maybe 15-20 chapters) I'm going to have to bring out Parental Mark sooner or later. TO ASHMO2000 I'm not sure what's she's gonna do when it's truth time hopefully it'll come to me as I go along.

VERY IMPORTANT: There is a poll on my profile that has to do with this story; I really need your help because I'm not sure what to do here. I love you guys please keep reading and reviewing

Thanks and Happy Reading!

P.S I'm glad you guys liked the skin grafts!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Since it was Meredith's first day of maternity leave, she would be home with Lexie and Parker. As soon as she'd put Parker down for his nap, Lexie joined Meredith at the table. "Are you ok?" asked Meredith tentatively. Lexie nodded. " I knew I was going to see him eventually." "Well yeah but Parker seems pretty-well taken with him." "He's four" Lexie said dismissively. "I mean how attached can he get?"

VERY, all during dinner Parker entertained Mommy and Aunt Meredith with a detailed story about Skin Grafts, as well as every thing you could possibly learn about Mark Sloan in 20 minutes. Lexie lost her appetite the minute he said 'Skin Grafts." That night she managed to steer him off the topic of Mark long enough to get him to sleep.

As she lay awake tossing and turning, she relived the day's events. He had managed to charm her so quickly. She knew she was going to see him again, soon. And she knew that when she did, she was going to have to be prepared. Frustrated with her inability to find rest, she gave up on sleep, pulled on her bathrobe on over her underwear and made her way downstairs. She put on water for tea; while she waited she sat at the dining room table with her head in her hands. "Why the hell didn't she realize how hard this was going to be? Parker had become so attached to his father, not even knowing Mark was his father. "Oh god Parker!" her brain screamed. "When he found out he'd be so hurt!" What kind of a mother was she?

If only things were different, maybe if she'd stayed, if she'd told him, instead of running away. Maybe they could have worked it out. But now, now it was too late. And she'd have to face the consequences. And that was implying that she's tell him, which she wasn't even sure if she could do. The kettle started screeching then, and she got to her feet.

Just as she was about to go upstairs she head the handle on the front door turn. Which was right by the staircase. The door opened and Lexie heard voices, obviously the first was Derek's but the second.. That sinking feeling returned as she recognized it "Oh my god." WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE?!" "Shit, shit, shit. Shitty, shit, shit!" She heard them move in the living room, as she peaked out from behind the door, she realized this would be her only chance.

As she dashed through the darkness and toward the stairs she tripped and fell, stubbing her toe. "Ow" she squealed flinching in pain. Knowing she had been found out, she decided to retain whatever dignity she had left and suck it up. As she painfully got to her feet and plastered a smile on her face, she began to limp towards the stairs. At the foot of the staircase she was met by a 2 very confused looking doctors. "Hey Lex" Derek said befuddlement all over his face. "Nice Jammies" he smirked. It was then that she realized her bathrobe had come open. As she pulled it closed. The sound of feet on the stairway met her ears. She looked up to see Parker rubbing his eyes. "Mommy whasgoingon?" he made his way down the stairs and looked around. "Mark!" he yelled, now wide-awake. He raced past Lexie and into the living room Mark picked him and held him high. "Hey Parker!" he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Parker asked gleefully. "Your Uncle Derek and I were carpooling." Mark grinned. "Nice jammies little man" he said referring to Parker's pair of buzz lightyear footies. "Thanks" Parker beamed proudly. "So have you thought about macaroni night?" "I asked mommy but she hasn't said yes." Parker said sadly. "Aww well what does she say now?" Mark asked smiling at me. A grin spread across Parker's face. A second later he'd turned towards his mother in yet another chorus of "Please, please, please, please!" Derek laughed as Lexie buried her face in her hands. "Parker I-" Parker's face had broken into a pout, as had Mark's, the mischievous glint in his eyes was visible in the moonlight streamed in through the window and struck his face. Lexie groaned then finally gave in. "Fine, but only if your Uncle Derek and Aunt Meredith agree to come too." Parker looked at Derek. "Hey it's fine with me" he said throwing up his hands.

"We can check with Mer in the morning" Lexie said "until now, good night boys." She took Parker's hand and led him upstairs. But he broke away, before she could stop him raced down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Mark's legs. 'Good Nigh Mark." He said, his voice muffled. Mark looked down at the little boy at his knees, laughed and ruffled his hair. "Goodnight buddy.

"Parker, bedtime." His mother said sternly. After giving Uncle Derek the same treatment, Parker reluctantly followed his mother upstairs to bed. Mark chuckled, said goodnight to Derek and thanked him for the drink.

As he left the Sheppard house, a self-satisfied grin spread across his face. Tonight Derek had told him that Lexie was not currently seeing anyone, nor was there any man in her life. That was according to Meredith, but it was still good news. As long as Lex was in Seattle there was still hope that he could get her back. This was the chance he had been waiting for, and there was no way in hell he was letting it slip through his fingers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok now that's done I can start planning for Macaroni night, which is where things get interesting. Hope you're as excited as I am! Don't forget to read & review! Oh and to vote on my poll (found on my profile. Thanks for the support and to LexieMcSteamy for the inspiration. I don't know how great this chapter was, but I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the way to the hospital that morning, Lexie was off in her own thoughts. Parker, on the other hand was nearly shaking with excitement at the prospect of seeing Mark again. Ever since his Aunt Meredith had said yes to Macaroni night, Parker couldn't wait to tell Mark. Lexie on the other hand, was less then thrilled. Dinner with Mark, How the hell had she gotten here? If only she'd been tough enough to withstand Parker's begging. Now she was going to have to spend an entire evening with the father of her son, except neither of them knew that part yet.

When Derek pulled in to the hospital parking lot, Parker jumped out of the car and raced towards the entrance. Lexie groaned and tore off after him. Parker would have ran into a certain plastic surgeon, if said Doctor hadn't have held out a hand to stop him. "Hey what's the rush little man?" he chuckled. "MARK" Parker cried excitedly "Guess what! Aunt Meredith said it was ok so we can have Macaroni night!" "That's great" Mark said giving Parker a high five. His eyes fell on Lexie. "How about Mommy is she planning to come as well? Parker nodded "Yep, and Uncle Derek and Aunt Meredith!" Mark grinned at Lexie his eyes twinkling. Just then his pager went off "I've gotta go, patient in crisis." He said checking the device clipped to his belt. "Until tonight." he ruffled Parker's curly blonde hair. "See ya sport." Parker grinned. Once Mark had turned the corner Parker turned his beaming face to his mother. But his happy expression turned to one of confusion. "Mommy, what's wrong." It was then that Lexie realized she's forgotten to breathe.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys just to let you know, Macaroni night is taking a lot longer then I thought it would! Plus I just started school so I have a lot less free time then before. I wrote this little quickie just to let you know that I'm still writing this story! I hope to get Macaroni night up soon. I REALLY need help with it, so if you guys have any suggestions I would be eternally grateful!

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

That night, as Lexie dressed for dinner at Marks, she frantically searched for something to wear. Nothing she'd brought seemed to work. Parker, on the other hand was practically bubbling with excitement, for the first time he was ready to go before Mommy was.

When Lexie had finally settled on what she prayed was a suitable outfit. (A long flowing high-low silk skirt, with a black halter,) she put on her favorite black heels, pulled her long dark hair back in a high ponytail, applied a little makeup, then took a deep breath and went to join her family.

When Derek pulled the car up at Marks apartment building, Parker wasted no time in jumping out. As Lexie opened the car door, Meredith stopped her, instead asking Derek to go up with him. After she'd assured him they'd be up in a minute Derek got out and followed Parker.

Lexie sent a confused look at her sister. "Meredith what-" Meredith turned to look at her. "Are you sure you're ok with this Lex?" Lexie nodded forcefully. "I'm fine Mer. It's just a dinner." _"A dinner with MARK"_ she though to herself.

Meredith nodded. "Well Parker seems pretty attached, are you ok with that?" Lexie shrugged. "Sure" Meredith looked at her doubtfully but decided not to push it.

Meredith knocked on Marks' door, at first Lexie was positive she was hearing the beating of her heart. Mark answered it. He was immaculately dressed in a pair of black slacks and a black dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top 3 buttons unfastened. He looked so handsome Lexie was having trouble processing it. A big grin spread across his face, as he kissed each woman on the cheek, and stepped aside to let them in, Lexie felt a bubble of panic rise in her throat. Fortunately, that was when Derek handed her a glass of wine.

While Mark and Parker waited for the water to boil, Mark made an effort to get to know him better. Parker sat perched on the counter. "So this your first time in Seattle?" he asked. Parker nodded. "It was also my first time on a plane!" he said proudly. Mark grinned. "You like it here?" Parker nodded happily. "Yeah Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek are awesome! I never want to leave." The smile on Mark's face was ever lasting. "What about New York, don't you miss it?" "I guess" Parker shrugged. "The people are kinda weird though." Mark chuckled. "What about your daddy? Don't you miss him?" "I don't have a daddy?" Parker said nonchalantly. Mark put down the bag of Macaroni shells he was opening and looked at the little boy on the counter. "Where is he?" Parker shrugged. "I dunno." Mark turned to look at Lexie who was slicing carrots. It was then that he realized she was staring at him.

What were they talking about? She wondered. She was so preoccupied with watching her son talking to the father he didn't know he had, she was completely oblivious to the knife that had just come down on her hand.

"OW OW OW" she squealed, wincing in pain. Everybody rushed to her side. Mark took her hand gently and inspected it. Parker watched in fear. "Mommy?" he asked timidly. "It's ok baby?" Lexie smiled at him reassuringly. "Mommy just has an owwie!" Parker calmed, slightly soothed. "Come on Parker!" Meredith said reassuringly taking his hand. "Lets go finish that salad while Mark takes care of Mommy." Parker nodded and allowed Meredith to lead him away.

'You're fine, it's not even that deep." Mark told her, while holding a wet washcloth to her hand. "And even if you were, you'd still be in the hands of the world's greatest plastic surgeon." Lexie smiled "well don't you think highly of yourself dr. Sloan." He just grinned and led her to the bathroom for a bandage.

AUHTHOR'S NOTE

I'm gonna break Macaroni night up into two parts because I feel like I've held out on you guys for a while now. And I feel kinda bad it took me this long. Sophomore year has started and the homework load is overwhelming that crap out of me. So when I get the second part up, I'll probably combine it with this one eventually. I'm scheduling part 2 to go up on the 27th witch we all know is the season premiere, I figured we could all use some happiness, knowing that we're probably going to be jumping into an endless hole of depression! Also on the 27th is MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY! So it won't be all bad, I heard that the first episode is going to be set 2 months after the crash, and then the second will be back at the crash, so I'm guessing that if their going to kill Mark it will be on the 27th because we know Eric Dane is set for 2 episodes then he'll be gone (sniff-sniff sob! MCSTEAMY WHY?!) We also know that he will at least get out of the crash alive, because we see him in a hospital bed in photos from the premier. He looks like he's in a coma! ALL I WANT FOR MY BDAY IS FOR THEM NOT TO KILL MCSTEAMY (MAYBE BRING LEXIE BACK?) yeah I know, but hey a fan/bday girl can dream! Anyway thanks for the support I love you guys! Please review!

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

Lexie was in the processes of hyperventilating as Mark fished around in the medicine cabinet for some disinfectant and a band-aid. Lexie felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Mark found what he was looking for and knelt next to where she sat on the edge of the bathtub. He gingerly took her hand and applied the disinfectant. "I was talking to Parker," he said quietly. Lexie's head snapped up to meet his eyes. "Oh really? What about." "Just life in L.A" he said casually. He mentioned something that's probably none of my business." his voice trailed off, only to return seconds later. "About his father."

Parker was having a fantastic night! He was with his mommy, his Aunt Meredith, Uncle Derek. And his new friend Mark. It was then that a question crossed his adolescent brain, something that had been on his mind for a few days. "Aunt Meredith?" His Aunt looked up from what she was doing. "Yeah sweetie?" "How did Mommy know Mark?" Meredith & Derek exchanged a look. "They were friends a long time ago" Derek said, trying to put the tumultuous saga of Mark & Lexie into the simplest of terms. Satisfied Parker turned back to salad.

~  
Lexie froze unsure of what to say to this. She quickly went into defensive mode. "You're right, it's NOT your business." 'Lex" he said calmly. "Where is Parker's dad? Is he in trouble, is he-" Lexie stood, as she felt the bathroom walls begin to close in on her. Mark stood as well. "He needs a father Lex?" "Did he bail on you-" Lexie opened her mouth to reply, when Parker came tearing into the room. "Mommy Mommy! are you ok?" Lexie put a smiled on her face. "Mommy's fine, she had a boo boo, but it's all better now, isn't that right Mark?" she looking to him to play along. Mark hesitated before reassuring Parker that Lexie was fine.

~  
The rest of the evening went smoothly. Parker and Mark made a fabulous Mac & Cheese. Parker had 3 bowls, completely forgetting to save room for dessert. They were cleaning the dishes when Meredith's phone went off. She hurried into the back room to answer it. As they continued with the dishes, Derek noticed how Parker and Mark got along so well. He'd never seen his friend laugh so much not since..."

It was then that Meredith hurried back into the kitchen a look of worry on her features. "Lex-" Lexie looked up from drying a bowl. Her smile faded as she caught sight of her sister's face. "Mer what is it?" "It's Dad" she sad hollowly. "We-we need to go, it's an emergency. Lexie stared at her wordlessly, before grabbing her coat. Mark knew that she would be in no shape to look after Parker. Who looked very scared. He offered to take him for the night but Parker insisted on going with his mommy.

Eventually it was settled that everyone would go Derek & Mark would look after Parker at the hospital. As they piled in to the car Lexie felt the panic rise in her heart. So much had happened tonight, what else could fate have in store for her?

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
well there ya go, i know it wasn't great but i was hurrying. I also want to apologize for missing my deadline. it was gonna go up on the 27th but as you know by now THEY KILLED MARK SLOAN! (it was also my 16th bday!) & I was too hysterical and indisposed with grief to type. Yesterday I had my bday party so I didn't really have any time. THEY KILLED MARK SLOAN! ON MY 16TH BDAY HAPPY FREAKIN BDAY 2 ME! OMG I CRIED SO HARD I MEAN SOBBED MY MOM CAME IN AND SHE WAS LIKE "WHAT'S WRONG" I WAS LIKE THEY KILLED MARK" SHE WAS LIKE "OH MY GOD!" FIRST LEXIE THEN MARK! WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Whew sorry about that. I have some unresolved feelings about this. Here's some good news, the fact that Mark is gone only makes me more determined to finish this story! I can't leave it unfinished I JUST CAN'T! It would be a disgrace to his & Lexie's memory! ALSO BTW, I have another story entitled "NEVER LET ME GO" I wrote it after 8X24 "Flight" it may be a bit different, but I'm really proud of it. It may help you. Some have already read it, but it got really good reviews. WARNING: Contains Character Death! I hope you guys liked it please review  
THANKS AND HAPPY READING!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

As the car sped in the direction of Seattle Grace Hospital, Lexie felt her pulse quicken. She was already dealing with a ridiculous amount of problems. She couldn't handle her father right now.

By the time Meredith & Lexie found their way to their father's room they were flustered, and out of breath. Once inside they raced to their father's side. Thatcher smiled, evidently under the influence of a massive amount of painkillers. The doctor arrived soon after.

"Your father is suffering from Kidney Failure. He has been put on the donor list. We are hopeful that we'll find one in about 6 months." he informed them. "Six months!" Meredith said agahst. The doctor nodded. "at least. The only other option depends on you ladies." Lexie knew what he meant. One of them would have to be willing to be Thatcher's donor.

She knew that Meredith couldn't due to the pregnancy, not only that but she had already played donor to their father in the past. This also meant at least another 2 weeks in Seattle.

This had to be dealt with now. She had no intention of returning to Seattle. She would give Thatcher his kidney and that would be the end of it. No strings, no promises. "I'll do it" she volunteered. Her voice echoed hollowly against the scrubbed hospital walls.

Meredith turned to her sister in shock. "Lex-what?" Lexie ignored her sister's befuddled stare. "How soon can he have the surgery?" The doctor gave her the information she needed and told her to visit the desk downstairs for a list of requirements. Lexie kissed her sleeping father goodnight and exited the room with Meredith following at her heels, her protests and questions bouncing off the walls.

As Lexie collected the required paperwork at the desk, Meredith called Derek, who and Mark had taken Parker for ice cream in the cafeteria. He soon appeared, followed by Mark who's hand was being clutched by Parker, the remnants of a massive chocolate cone had collected around his mouth and chin. As Meredith informed Derek & Mark about what was going on, Parker raced towards his mother, who scooped him up into her arms and kissed his messy cheeks.

Mark couldn't believe his ears. He knew how Lexie felt about her father, knew how strained their relationship had become. He had been a bit shocked to hear she was even coming back. As Meredith carried Parker out to the car with Derek, he caught up with his ex-girlfriend desperate to know what was running through her head.

"Lex wha-" She cut him off, turning on him sharply. "Listen Mark, this doesn't concern you. You've been great with Parker and I appreciate that, I do. But this is one part of my life, that I need you to stay OUT of, go it?" With that she turned on her life and hurried out to the awaiting car. leaving behind an incredibly puzzled plastic surgeon.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well there ya go! Chapter 9! Ok I know some were agains the donation of a kidney to Thatcher, but I have big plans for that part of the story, big REVEALING plans. The truth will come out people, just be patient! I'm just deciding how to do it. Thanks for all the reviews (I hope to see more :) & the birthday wishes! They were much appreciated! I hope i did u proud with this one

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The morning of the surgery Lexie woke at 5:AM to find Parker curled up at he side. She smiled fondly and brushed his curls aside so she could kiss his forehead. "Hey buddy time to get up." she whispered. Parker blinked. He found himself staring up into his mother's face. "Hi Mommy" he whispered. "Hi Parker"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexie sat with Parker as he ate his breakfast. "Mommy why aren't you eating?" Parker asked. Lexie explained why the surgery kept her from joining Parker in his cheerio and chocolate milk breakfast. When it was time to go, Meredith, Derek, Lexie, and a very excitable Parker (despite the minimal amount of sleep he'd had the night before) piled into the car and set off for Seattle Grace. Lexie looked out the window. Her stomach had twisted itself up into knots. Her father didn't deserve this-she knew that. But her son was here. And he needed to true kindness. He didn't have a father and she was not about to deprive him of his grandfather as well.

When they got to the hospital Lexie was taken up to be prepped for surgery. Parker got to come along. He had always been a curious little boy. His aunt Meredith was there too, Uncle Derek was doing all his rounds so he could stay with Parker during Lexie's surgery.

Right before Lexie was going to be taken down to the operating room, Parker got to stay with her while they waited. "Mommy are you ok?" Parker was looking a little scared now. Wondering if it was not to late to just say no to this whole thing. Lexie smiled him. "Yes Mommy's fine. It'll be over before you know it." "Is it going to hurt?" he asked nervously. She laughed "no baby, I'll be asleep the whole time, don't worry." Parker nodded. "Hey" Lexie smiled "How about you take a nap and then by the time we both wake up it'll be all over and we can go home." Parker grinned "Ok Mommy I promise"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

After they wheeled Lexie down to the operating room Parker stayed with Aunt Meredith. Uncle Derek met up with them a while later. They took a tour of the hospital. Everything was fine until both their pagers went off. One word caught Parker's attention "Lexie" Meredith looked scared. "Take Parker to daycare then meet me down there!" Meredith nodded and took Parker's hand.

The daycare center was not fun. He didn't know anyone. He knew something was happening, something that had scared his aunt and uncle. And it had to do with his mommy. He didn't know what to do so he sat down on a bean-bag chair and started to cry.

Mark was on his way to lunch as he walked past the daycare center, he looked at the group of kids a bit sadly. He could make a pretty good father. If he could just meet the right girl. Oh right he had, she just didn't want anything to do with him. It was then that he spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair curled up on a green bean bag.

He opened the door, had a word with the nurse in charge and walked over to where the little boy sat. "Parker?" Parker looked up "Mark!" "What's wrong?" Mark crouched next to swollen-eyed little boy. Parker's lip quivered. "Something happened to Mommy!" Mark felt the panic rise in his throat. "What!? What happened?" "I don't know!" Parker burst out.

After Mark helped him wipe his tears, he convinced the nurse to let him take Parker, making sure Meredith and Derek knew. He had a pretty small case load today, nothing urgent. He cancelled his appointments, and had lunch with Parker in the cafeteria. Macaroni & Cheese of course. While they ate Parker told Mark about life in Los Angeles. He was going to start kindergarten next year. Yet, Mark still wondered about the father. Who could do that, abandon Lexie. Who would choose to miss out on being a father too such an amazing little boy.

After lunch Mark took Parker up to his office to show him the skin grafts he was working on. Parker was immediately fascinated. After Mark walked him through the incredibly exciting creation that was a skin graft Parker started to yawn. "Mark?" "Yeah" "Is my mommy going to be ok." Mark looked down at the little boy in his lap. He saw the tears falling down Parker's cheeks." "I promise you buddy she's gonna be fine." She had to! he thought desperately. Because there was something he needed to tell her. Something he should have told her when she walked out of his life 5 years ago. Something she had to know before it happened again. But little did Mark Sloan know as he looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap, that there was something she needed to tell him as well.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

First let me say that I am so very sorry! I know I've been MIA for what feels like forever. Grey's Anatomy got so painful for me without my Slexie that I stopped watching. I'm not sure If I will again. But anyway an hour ago I was going through all my stories and I was re-reading this one, and I realized how unfair I was being. I wrote this story to give Mark and Lexie a happy ending. And I abandoned it. Again I really do apologize and I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyway, I hope you guys can help me out here. I'm planning for the truth to be revealed in the next few chapters. I was thinking maybe at Parker's birthday (which is coming up soon.) He's turning 5 so maybe Mark will put it together and realize Parker is his. I think I'm gonna go with that, because it works perfectly with the ending I've always wanted to do. ALSO should Thatcher die? I'm still figuring it out! What do you think? Let me know in that review that I know I don't deserve but still hope that you'll write for me! As well as suggestions opinions etc. again very sorry!

Thanks & Happy Reading


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

When Lexie woke up the next morning she felt the affects of the pain killers right away. After such a major surgery, she knew she would have to take it easy, she was just glad to be home. Today was Meredith's last day before she started on her maternity leave. After that she would be home. But today Lexie and Parker would have to fend for themselves. All of a sudden Parker came racing into the room. "Mommy are you awake?!" he yelled happily. "I am now" she laughed. She carefully got out of bed and pulled on her bathrobe. "Mommy's gonna take a shower then we'll have breakfast!" Parker nodded and ran back downstairs. After Lexie got out of the shower, she blow-dried her hair and pulled on a pair of sweats and a faded "Seattle-Grace" tank-top.

It was around 11AM when there was a knock at the door. Parker raced to answer it. On the other side of the door was none other then Mark Sloan. "MARK" he yelled. The handsome plastic surgeon grinned. 'Hey morning little man. Can I come in?" Parker nodded and moved aside to let Mark in. Mark, clutched the big paper bag in one hand as he followed Parker to the kitchen.

"Morning Lex" he said casually as he set down his bag and began unpacking. "Mark" Lexie said, the panic rising in her throat. "What are you doing here?" "Taking care of you" he replied simply. "I don't need taking care of" Lexie snapped. Mark took one long look at her chuckled, and returned to his work. "Seriously Mark!" "Parker wants me here right buddy!?" Parker nodded and looked to his mother. "Mark can stay right mommy?" "Parker-" Lexie started to say but was cut off by a chorus of "PLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEE E."

After that was finished, Lexie was faced with the dreaded puppy-dog face. Which Mark soon adopted, making denial impossible. Finally she gave in.

Mark had brought breakfast, freash roasted coffee, Lucky Charms (for Parker), eggs, and bacon. After breakfast, they played candy land. (Parker won). After Parker got bored of candy land, they watched the movies Mark had brought (All the Toy Story's). Parker happily explained them too Mark, who listened intently and asked all the right questions. When Parker fell asleep, Mark carried him upstairs and helped Lexie put him down for nap.

They had coffee, took a trip down memory-lane. Then Meredith came back around lunchtime. "Mark what are you doing here?" she said in surprise. "Just catching up with an old friend." He smiled softly. "So last day for a while huh Mer?" Meredith nodded and mentioned how nice it would be to have some free time for once. Mark stayed a while, before mentioning that he had to be getting back to the hospital, he had a surgery he had to prep for at 1. "We'll miss you at the hospital Mer." He smiled then turned to Lexie. "See ya Lex" he kissed her on the cheek. "Tell Parker I said bye." Lexie nodded. "Bye Mark."

When he was gone Meredith turned to her sister in shock. "Lexie what-" Lexie said she had to go take a nap and would talk later. She needed some time alone, some time to think. Today had shown her a truth she'd dreamed of and feared at the same time. Mark Sloan was father material after all.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello my wonderful readers! Well there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it. In the next few chapters the truth will be revealed with some major blowback. Very quickly I need to tell you that from MON-THURS there will be no new updates to my stories it's finals week so I'm stuck in study central-UGGHH! Anyways please review with thoughts suggestions etc. and tell me what you think

Thanks & Happy Reading


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The next few days were uneventful; Lexie soon regained her strength and was able to do most everything. But her mind was elsewhere. Mark had been so sweet, taking care of her and Parker. He'd been so, well, fatherly.

Plans for Parker's 5th birthday were underway. He was going to celebrate with his family and then have a party with his friends when they got back home. Parker was beyond thrilled at the prospect of a party with his new friends.

One morning Meredith had to run in to pick up some paper work. Parker insisted on coming with her, saying he had to run an "important errand." Meredith didn't ask questions. Lexie, was sleeping and Meredith didn't wan to bother her. So she and Parker slipped out the door, into the car and off to Seattle Grace.

Meredith was collecting her papers, when Parker tugged at her sleeve. "There's Mark can I go say hi!" Meredith looked over at Dr. Sloan "Sure just stick close" Parker agreed and hurried over to the plastic surgeon!

"MARK!" He turned to see the almost-5-year old staring up at him. "Hey little man, what's going on?" "Can you come to my birthday? It's on Friday." He held out a party invitation in the shape of Buzz Lightyear. Mark laughed, "Sounds great, I'll clear my schedule." Parker beamed. "I gotta go, but I'll see you Friday!" Parker hugged Mark's legs. "Bye Mark!" Mark laughed and ruffled his hair. "Bye buddy." He watched as Parker raced off to join his aunt Meredith, who was waiting by the doors.

"So did you get your errand done?" Meredith asked her nephew on the trip back. "Yeah I had to invite Mark to my birthday!" "Wow I bet he's excited!" Meredith smiled. Parker smiled happily. "I hope so." "So you and Mark seem to be pretty good friends!" "Yeah!" Parker grinned. "He was friends with my Mommy, that's the other reason I invited him. It's a surprise so you can't tell her!" Meredith almost forgot she was driving the car.

But she knew that Parker had a point. Lexie needed to talk to Mark, and if Parker's plan was going to help make that happen, then she needed to take plausible deniability and just let it play out. Parker needed a father, and who knew, maybe he'd get one for his birthday.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone! Again sorry for my absence, finals were murder! But now I'm on a 4-day weekend and have plenty of time for writing! I hope you are all well! VERY IMPORTANT! As you can see, Parker's birthday is coming up. And this is where it's all about to come out! So. I need your help. What should Mark get Parker for his birthday? Any ideas for me would be greatly appreciated! I love you guys and hope you enjoyed! Please review

Thanks & Happy Reading!


End file.
